


[Podfic] She Won't Confess

by nickelmountain



Category: Brick (2005)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: halfamoon, Female Character of Color, Gen, POV Female Character, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 10:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelmountain/pseuds/nickelmountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Power, pleasure, the intersections of the two and the ways to keep them both: these are the things that Kara keeps in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] She Won't Confess

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [she won't confess](https://archiveofourown.org/works/198698) by [Sour_Idealist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sour_Idealist/pseuds/Sour_Idealist). 



[](http://s1195.beta.photobucket.com/user/nickelmountain/media/shewontconfesscover_zps47343693.jpg.html)

**Length:** 00:02:16  


**Download:** [mp3](https://www.box.com/s/gnazdfefjxtkvhv3ai1y) || [m4b](https://www.box.com/s/aqv3lcuwhwwz2ecfbh2i)

_Streaming available through mp3 link._

**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for the [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology II](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/288704.html) at [halfamoon](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/).


End file.
